


Your Are Perfect

by Pokemook530



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, black thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Thor gives birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl and the entire Kingdom of Wakanda rejoices for their new Princess. T’challa doubts his role as a new father but Thor Reassures him that he’s doing great.
Relationships: Thor/T’Challa
Kudos: 4





	Your Are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like that this pairing is not getting enough love, so I wrote this to fix that.
> 
> I wanted to name this pairing Black Lighting but that was already taken so I named them Black Thunder.

It was a bright and warm morning in the Kindom of Wakanda as the exotic birds flew through the vibrant orange sky.

Within the walls of the royal palace was something amazing happening. Thor let out a scream of pain as he was in the middle of labor, he slammed his head back in the pillow as he grind his teeth with each push. His chest muscles flexed as he moved in the large bed.

His long blonde hair was in disarray as some of it stuck to his forehead from the sweat. On the left on the bed was his husband King T’Challa who was holding his beloved hand in support.

“Your doing great, your majesty just breath. Bring me a bowl of hot water.” A female doctor said and nurse followed instructions and brought a bowl of hot water , he placed amthe bowl on the counter and dipped a rag inside of it and passed it to T’challa who went to wipe Thor’s forehead as he was breathing slowly with his eyes still closed.

“Alright one more big push okay.” The doctor said as she prepared herself.

“Okay my love. One more push okay, your doing great.” T’challa said and Thor nodded.

“Alright one, two , three. Push!” The doctor said and Thor pushed so hard that he felt like he was having surgery as he let out a very loud scream that it shakes the room around everyone. His head fell limp on the pillow as a screams of a new life was heard in the room.

“Congratulations, your majesty. Your were amazing.” The doctor said she went to clean up the infant. The doors flew open revealing Princess Shuri and the Queen Mother, they walked over to the bed to see if Thor was okay.

“Is everything alright?” Queen Ramonda asked and T’challa stood straight up to and looked at his mother and smiled. She placed her hands on her mouth as the pair hugged each other.

“How you doing big guy?” Shuri asked her brother in law

“Neve better.” Thor said as he gave a weak smile. The doctor walked back holding a bundle wrapped up in a white blanket. “May I present the future Black Panther and ruler of Wakanda..your daughter.” The doctor walking over and placing the baby in Thor’s arms.

She was beautiful, she has a mixed skin tone with black curly locks. She opened her eyes to reveal she has a bluest eyes on the earth, there like sapphire gems.

“She’s beautiful.” Thor said as he held his new daughter close.

“Yes she is.” T’challa said giving Thor a kiss on the cheek. The Princess and The Queen just stood and watched the new family interact with each other.

“You know we must tell the entire Kingdom about the new Princess.” Ramona said 

“Yes of course but tomorrow. Today I want to spent time with my family.” T’challa said and the two nodded and the left the room.

Later the night, Thor was still resting in bed while he looking down at his daughter who was sleeping.


End file.
